The Most Unusual Family
by YiskaXIII
Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko has the oddest family in Japan. You would of thought that Tetsuya Kagami Kuroko lived alone with his husband, Taiga Kagami, but no. In fact, all five of Tetsuya's ex's live with him...and their kids. GoM/Kuroko main KagaKuro. Rated Teen for language and some steamy bits of KagaKuro.
1. Intro

The Most Unusual Family

SUM: Tetsuya has the oddest family in Japan. You would of thought that Tetsuya Kagami Kuroko lived alone with his husband, Taiga Kagami, but no. In fact, all five of Tetsuya's ex's live with him...and their kids. GoM/Kuroko main KagaKuro.

Before starting, let me just say this is not a chapter. Its an "introduction" the the bunch of OC's I had to come up with that will be Kuroko's children. "3 Men and a Little Lady." Such a cute movie~ Okay, lets start!

-X-

AkaKuro daughter

-Akashi Kanako: Kanako has sharp large rich brown eyes. She has fuchsia colored hair which she likes to keep in a two long braids over her shoulders. She wears a blank face and has sharp tongue. She's ten years old and gets splendidly along with Izumi. She's rather short. Kanako prefers to do all sorts of activities with Izumi including reading together, playing with dolls, and coloring.

-X-

AoKuro twins

-Aomine Ryuu: Ryuu takes after his father. He's tall, tanned with navy blue hair in the same pixie cut, but his eyes are a light blue but not as light as his "mother's". He's nine years old. Ryuu spends his time with his twin brother playing sports in school. At home he plays basketball with Isamu, Tora, Hiroshi (occasionally since he's lazy) and Sora.

-Aomine Isamu: Isamu is the identical twin brother of Ryuu. He also takes after his father, but his hair is a greyish-blue color while his eyes are a plain grey. His skin color is one shade lighter.

-X-

MidoKuro daughter

-Midorima Izumi: Her hair is a sea green which she's grown out to her waist. Her eyes are a almond shaped and a jade-green color. Her skin is pale like Tetsuya. Izumi wears a pair of thin round glasses and a white headband. She's eight years old. She loves to read and play with Kanako.

-X-

MuraKuro son

-Murasakibara Hiroshi: A pale, violet haired boy with large sleep lilac eyes. He's the tallest out of all the children. His hair is a bit longer than his father's, and kept in a half ponytail. He's seven years old and only enjoys salted snacks instead of sweets. He's made an exception in drinking vanilla shakes which Tetsuya makes regularly. He's lazy but seems to enjoy basketball. The girls enjoy braiding his hair at times.

-X-

KiseKuro son

-Kise Sora: Very energetic like his father. He's the spitting image. The only difference is the color of his eyes which are blue. He loves basketball and is popular at his school. He loves to tackle and hug Yuua a lot. He's six years old.

-X-

KagaKuro sons

-Kagami Tora: A spunky and short-tempered young boy that seems to just love to get hurt and is usually filled with band-aids. He loves basketball, but his younger brother always comes first. His hair is just like his father's, but a brighter red. His eyes are red. He's the same age as Sora, but is younger by months. He's very overprotective of Yuuki, and is teased by the older siblings for having a "crush" on his little brother when its really just him watching out for him.

-Kagami Yuuki: A calm and shy toddler that looks just like Tetsuya when he was young, except for the large red crimson eyes. He's a momma's boy. The older siblings try to spoil him rotten and invite him to play with them, but he's too bashful. He's not very fond of basketball since he got hurt before while playing. Yuuki five years old.


	2. Chapter 1 (real chapter)

Chapter 1

**Here we are, please enjoy. Keep flames to yourself, and any negative blah blah crap. Lets just all be happy, if you did not enjoy, then don't bother. Ah yes, ignoring the fact Japan does not allow same sex marriage :P and the fact Kuroko switched partners like, every year. You're a slut, Kuroko! But nonetheless, this is just FANFICTION PEOPLE! FANFICTION!  Its not like I make a living here! Which reminds me, DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR MAKE MONEY FROM WRITING THIS STUFF!**

Midorima Shintaro's job was to wake Tetsuya up so he can make breakfast (he had learned to make more than just egg dishes by now) and wake the children up to drive them to school. The moss-head was already fully dressed in his doctor's coat, with a plastic ballerina figurine inside his coat's pocket. His lucky item for the day. Midorima didn't bother knocking on the door that led to the Kagami's room. He could hear Taiga snoring loudly from the other side.

Shintaro entered the room. He literally had to clamp his ears. He blames Taiga's deafening snores. Finally snapping, he stuffed a sock inside his mouth. The tiger didn't seem to notice and continued to sleep. Shintaro nudged Tetsuya's bare shoulder. The skin under his palm was smooth and utterly delicious. But Shintaro didn't try anything. He had his chance with Tetsuya and blew it. Now the younger man was married and it would be bad-luck to ruin someone's matrimony (however, the others didn't think so).

It wasn't long until Tetsuya woke up. "Good morning, Midorima-kun." he said with a yawn. Tetsuya sat up and stretched his lithe pale muscles. The moss-head gulped nervously, his cool shaking a bit. "Thank you for waking me. I'll be right out, first I'm going to put on some clothes." he said. "Of course." Shintaro said as solemnly as he could. "Are you going to stay for breakfast?" Tetsuya asked, as he walked Shintaro to the door. "No, I've got an early appointment. I'll buy something on the way. Good-bye, Kuroko-kun." (He still can't call him Kagami-kun without vomiting.)"Bye, have a nice day."

The powder haired young man changed from his light blue cloud pajamas, to his casual work clothing, and sneakers. Some teachers actually wore dress shoes to work, but sneakers were more comfortable. Besides, how could he chase around children in dress shoes? He slipped on a simple band of pure silver with the characters of 'Kagami Taiga'—his wedding ring. He walked to a mirror and stared at himself. Although his expression was unreadable, on the inside he was annoyed. His hair was sticking in odd directions. Suddenly a large naked body appeared behind him.

Tetuysa felt his husband's heavy hand drop on his head and ruffle his blue tuffs or hair. Somehow, his hair was now neat after he withdrew. Taiga leaned down and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Good morning, babe." The red haired man reached for the box where he kept his own much larger wedding ring and slipped it on. "Morning." Tetsuya said with a small smile.

The bluenette suddenly blushed wildly. Something hard was pressing up against his backside... He inwardly sighed, another morning hard-on? His thoughts were interrupted when his husband began to lay open-mouthed kisses all over his neck. "I want to do it." Taiga murmured into his ear in English. Tetsuya rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. He jabbed the bigger man's ribs, successfully earning a loud groan of pain from the one above him. "God damn it, that hurts!" he roared. Akashi Seijuro who was walking past their room rolled his eyes and continued his way to the kitchen. _"Stupid Bakagami." _

-X-

One of the children that didn't need her mother to wake her up, was the Akashi daughter, Akashi Kanako. The little fuchsia haired girl was laying on her stomach on the floor, with her hands holding up her head. She was dressed in her favorite red ruffle skirt, with a pink zebra-print shirt and her pink sneakers with hearts on them to match her socks. Her wrists were filled with bracelets. Around her neck was an expensive golden heart locket her daddy bought her. Her hair was tied in strict long braids she made herself (her mommy taught her how to, though.) Her eyes were intensely studying the morning cartoons. Her daddy passed by her, wearing a dark red yukata with his hakama pants, haori jacket and haori himo. He knelt down next to her.

Kanako sat up and stared at him with her large brown—almost red—eyes. "Good bye, Kanako-chan. Be a good girl in school today and listen to your mother." Seijuro said, passing a hand over his daughter's unique hair. "I will. Have a good day papa." she said, then added, "Aren't you going to eat?" Seijuro held up a bento box wrapped around a red handkerchief. "Your mother made me breakfast and lunch, so I'll be fine." The professional shogi player stood up and made his way out the house.

Shortly after, a tall man with green hair in a doctor's coat passed by. "Good-bye, Kanako-chan." he said. "Bye, Midorima-kun." she said, her eyes still glued to the screen. Mintues later, the girl's mother appeared, already dressed up. "Morning, Kana-chan." The girl jumped to her feet. She turned off the television, and attacked the blue haired man's legs. She smiled and stared up at a pale face. "Morning, mommy."

Tetsuya picked up his daughter. He could still pick her up since she was so short, yet she was the oldest. "How about breakfast?" he offered. "Un!" Kanako gave a nod. Tetsuya placed Kanako in her usual seat and began to make breakfast. He made miso soup, tamagoyaki, and broiled salmon for everyone with pickled vegetables. Then moved on to the children's bento's.

The girls came first. Kanako's theme was Hello Kitty, Izumi's was Keroppi theme. For the Aomine twins, Yu-Gi-Oh! but with a different design of their favorite characters for each. For Hiroshi, Tetsuya made him a Naruto theme, with an addition of a bag of vinegar-salt chips. For Sora, he made him a Pikachu theme. And finally, for Tora Dragon Ball Z, and Yuuki a My Neighbor Totoro theme. Kanako's eyes sparkled as she saw her bento. "You can't eat it until lunch." his mother reminded sternly.

Tetsuya wrapped them all in handkerchiefs, then served the breakfast plates. He placed Kanako's plate in front of her. Before she could dig in Tetsuya lightly pinched her nose. "Wait for the rest, sweety." he said. The ten year old pouted, but obeyed either way. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get your brothers and sister." he said. "Oooh, ooh! Wake Izumi first!" Kanako said, jumping in her seat. "Alright. Be right back."

The slim man passed his bedroom where Taiga was still showering in their own bathroom, and went to the next room. He knocked on a door with frog designs on it. When he got no response he went inside. Izumi was easy to wake up. He sat on the Keroppi bedsheets and nudged her gently. Izumi slowly opened her green eyes. She rubbed the sleep out of them, then sat up.

Izumi leaned against her mother's slender body. "Good morning, mother." she said after a very long yawn. Tetsuya ruffled her sea-green long tresses. "Morning, Izumi. Time to get up. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." he said, handing her her lime green round glasses. She put them on and blinked a few times before getting up to brush her hair. Tetsuya left her alone to change, heading to the next room.

-X-

Izumi's room...

The eight year old girl came out her room with backpack in hand. She was dressed in a green plaid skirt, white button up shirt, and neat black polished shoes with white knee-high socks with a single green star.. On her head, a white head-band. Like her step-sister, she wore many bracelets. Instead of a golden locket, she wore a green frog her daddy bought her in a fortune telling shop. She wore her hair loose, while Kanako wore it in braids.

Izumi descended from the stairs and found Kanako staring around anywhere but the plate in front of her. She seemed relieved when she sat next to her. "Good morning, Kana-chan." Izumi smiled. "Good morning, Mi-chan." the girl other girl countered. Izumi stared down at her plate of food. "Waaah~ Mommy sure knows how to make my mouth water!" Izumi's usual cool cracked. "I know right? You should see what he prepared for us for lunch."

-X-

Tora's nostrils filled with the scent of vanilla-cherry. He opened his red eyes very slowly. His lips stretched wide when he saw the tender face of his little brother. Yuuki was still sound asleep, softly breathing. Yuuki always snuck in his bed in the middle of the night. Tora guessed sharing the same room wasn't enough for the five year old. Tora sat up and stretched. He yawned, showing slightly more sharper cuspids than usual. (Something he inherited from his father, the tiger~)

The mini-Kagami got out from bed and gave Yuuki more time to sleep. He dressed himself himself in a black t-shirt, red cargo shorts, black and red Jordans and a black wrist sweatband. There was a knock. Tora opened the door and was greeted by his pale faced mother. "Mornin', mom." Tora said. Tetsuya ran his slender hand over his son's dark red and black hair. "Good morning, Tora. Has your little brother woken up?"

Tora "Nope. Want me to try?" he offered. He really wouldn't mind. He would do anything for his dear little brother. "Please do. Breakfast is ready by the way." Tetsuya nodded then went to wake up the next. Tora tried to shake Yuuki awake, but the smaller boy simply hugged his big brother's waist tight. Tora rolled his eyes. "Yuuki, wake up!" he said loudly, getting annoyed. Yuuki flinched. He slowly woke up. He looked at him with big sad ruby eyes. "Is Tora nee-chan mad at me?" he asked, bits of tears stinging the corner of his eyes. Tora calmed himself. He forgot how fragile Yuuki could be. "No, no. I'm just really hungry and Yuu-chan wont wake up!" he said grumpily.

Yuuki giggled. "Your face looks funny." he said. Tora blushed beet red. "Tora nee-chan, your face is red... Are you sick?" The younger boy's voice was now filled with concern. "Yeah, lets go eat before— "Yuuki-cchi~!" A blonde pounced Yuuki into the mattress. The boy had barely woken up and he was already being attacked. "Oh, you're so cute, Yuuki-cchi! Lets get married!" Sora squealed loudly. He was fully dressed in his white and yellow striped shirt with brown shorts and yellow converse. "Stupid! You can't marry your own brother!" Tora scolded. "Sora-kun, you're hurting me." came a muffled thin voice. But the blonde boy didn't listen. Tora had to grab his collar and get him off.

Sora pouted at the red-head. Tetsuya entered the room, a barely conscious Hiroshi at his side, dressed in a long sleeved purple shirt, slightly oversized jeans, and Nikes. His purple hair tied up in a sloppy manner."Come on kids, the food is downstairs." Sora offered his hand to Yuuki. "Come on, Yuuki-cchi!" he said. The boy obeyed absent-minded. Tora grunted in jealousy, he grabbed Yuuki's other hand. The children followed their mother like ducklings down the stairs. Everyone else was already downstairs on the dining table. Ryouta, Taiga, Daiki, and Atsushi along with the girls. The Aomine twins were watching television. Ryouta and Daiki were fully dressed in their uniform, while Taiga and Atsushi would change at work.

Upon seeing his ex, Ryouta jumped from his seat and tackled Tetsuya to the ground just like his son had done to Yuuki. He earned a threat from Taiga and Daiki. Atsushi silently ate the extra muffin Tetsuya made just for him, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Tetsuya got to his feet and put away his apron. He took a seat in between Ryouta and Taiga. Yuuki sat in Tetsuya's chair with him, clinging to him for dear life.

Daiki turned to his sons. "Oi! Brats, come eat or I'll kick your ass!" he shouted at them. (Terrible parenting.) But the boys turned around and stuck out their tongues at him. Before Daiki could shout another line of cuss-words, Tetsuya silenced him by shoving a forkful of salmon down his throat. "I'll go, you eat." he said.

Tetsuya only said the words "come eat" and the twins immediately turned off the television and jumped to their feet (if you're wondering, they're dressed in Adidas/Nike brand clothing). They normally would cuss out anyone who dared to order them around, but not their mother. They respected Tetsuya deeply. Everyone ate merrily. The girls teased Tora, they chanted a song about him marrying Yuuki and having a million kids. They succeeded in making Tora a stammering, blushing, boy.

Ryouta was the first to announce he had to leave. Tetsuya gave him a bento he could eat later in the airport. He said his good-byes to his son and hugged him. The blonde was about to kiss the sky-haired man, but he earned a tiny foot being stomped over his own. Before Ryotua could figure out who did it, Kanako quickly sat back in her seat and whistled innocently. The others (meaning Daiki, Taiga, and the twins) cursed under their breath, they wanted to show Ryouta a lesson but the swift girl beat them to it. Ryouta left without his kiss.

Daiki was sneakier. He quickly grabbed Tetsuya and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, then he bid him farewell. But this didn't go unnoticed by his sons. The brats both kicked him on the shins at the same time. Before he could curse them, Tetsuya shoved him out the door.

Next was Atushi. The man grabbed Tetsuya like a doll and kissed the tip of his nose. "Bye-bye, Tetsu-chin. I'll bring back a vanilla cake." The giant ruffled his blue locks then left. Taiga was the last one. Tetsuya gave him his bento and a kiss on the lips. "Have a good day." he said. Taiga smiled and placed another kiss on his wife's lips. "Bye. Love you."

Tetsuya was left alone with the kids. He went back to the kitchen. So far, everyone except Yuuki was done eating. "Okay kids, time to brush your teeth and get your backpacks, then meet me back here." Tetsuya said. "Hai!" the children said in union, then scurried back upstairs. Tetsuya sat next to his youngest son. "Yuuki, are you still hungry?" he asked. Yuuki stared at his mother blankly, then shook his head. "Its okay." Tetsuya said rubbing his head. "You can go brush your teeth now...and get dressed."

Tetsuya carried Yuuki on his hip and went upstairs. He helped the boy brush his teeth. He dressed him in a simple blue bunny sailor shirt, with white knee-high socks, white shorts and white velcro sneakers. "There, all done." Tetsuya gave Yuuki his backpack and helped him down the stairs. "Is everybody here?" he asked. Although everyone answered, he did a head count just to be sure. "Okay, lets go." Tetsuya walked his kids to the van and buckled everyone in. He had to place Kanako and Yuuki in a car seat. Much to Kanako's discomfort, she got made fun of by Ryuu and Isamu. But she succeeded in scaring them with one of her evil glares.

Kuroko drove to the elementary school were all his kids attended. He left them at the cafeteria where all the kids who got there early would wait. He waited with them as long as he could, then headed to his classroom. The pale man unlocked his classroom, slipped on his pink apron with his bunny name tag on. He turned on the lights, and wrote today's math problems on the board. He also began to plan a mini-game of math and prizes for those who answered correctly.

Just as he was finishing, the bells began to ring. Class time.

-X-

Tora walked with Yuuki down the halls and headed for class, hand in hand. Sora next to them talking about Pokemon. The three waved to their mother as they passed by his class then continued on. Luckily for Yuuki, Tora and Sora attended the same class with him. But, they didn't get their mother as their teacher. They did have a nice teacher, she was even an old friend of the family. She had brown shoulder length hair, her name was Aida Riko-sensei. Yuuki sat in the middle of his two older brothers.

They were the first ones there. Soon, more kids came in. After more than half of the children were filling the classroom, Aida-sensei arrived. She apologized for being late, and waited for the remaining kids missing to arrive. Moments later, everyone was here. "Okay, kids. Lets open your reading books."

**And that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter is recess time. Hope you enjoyed~**


	3. Making a AO3

Hey lovelies~

I'm making a AO3. For those of you that don't know what that means, its Archive of Our Own. I just heard from a fellow fanfiction writer Zetran or sefirosu347, that someone reported him/her for no apparent reason. That alarmed me. FF net deletes stuff so I thought that I should make one of my own just in case someone just decides to either report me or the site jut deletes my stuff~

I will still update here, but my backup is in AO3 Ah yes, my username there is Yiska_XIII but I haven't re-posted anything yet but I will~

Bye-bye :3


End file.
